HTTYD: Sunsets and Midnight
by SilverShadowJynx
Summary: What happens if Toothless were to find a mate, a old friend, and a newer species...will memories come back? Is he really the only Nightfurry? What if Hiccup was forced into marriage or kidnapped by pirates? Will the HTTYD crew save everyone from a horrible battle or will they fail...? ToothlessXOC HiccupXAstrid
1. Propose?

Chapter One: Propose?

Hiccups POV

I was walking through the small village of Berk, drawing dragons of all types in my journal. Mainly Toothless, my Nightfurry. Ever since dragons and Vikings became friends, life on Berk was great. Especially 'cause my dream girl kissed me after I'd killed the Red Death. Astrid. Just the thought of her made my cheeks flush. She was so beautiful, strong, brave and everything a guy needs. I'm not sure if we are girlfriend and boyfriend yet, because she's been hanging out with Ruffnut lately…strange? Not at all, they are the only two girls our age that live on Berk, so they bonded immediately. Also Snotlout has still kept up his act, to flirt with Astrid and make fun of me. 'Tuff and 'Ruff have been normal too, always at each others throats and arguing. Fishlegs was no different, spiting out new information on dragons and things I didn't even know about. Toothless has been pretty lonely lately, sleeping in, moping around the house. He didn't even want to go flying very much. I wasn't sure what was wrong with the black dragon but, he only perked up a little when around other female dragons.

I sighed and shook my head, shutting my book and putting it into the cover of my fur vest. Ever since I had lost my left foot life has been much harder though…even though I'd never been able to do anything right. Every night I'd wake up screaming from the horrible pain in my leg, I'd have to cry myself to sleep. I closed my eyes for a split second before my metal leg stuck into the mud. I muffled a scream as I collided with the ground. I lay there, tasting the dirt, cursing my new leg.

"Hiccup! Are you ok?" I heard Astrid's strong voice behind me.

"Yeah I…dropped something…" I muttered as her small arms enter-whined around my waist, pulling me up and off the ground.

"No. Don't lie to me Hiccup," she growled looking at me in the eyes. Her voice softened and she said quietly, "You fell didn't you?"

"No. I didn't fall…" I said, yanking my leg out of the ground.

"It's ok Hiccup. I get it, you're not used to it." She said.

"Ugh. I'm not weak Astrid. I know I used to-"

"Are you okay?" She said, cutting off what I was about to say.

I looked at her, confused. _'Since when did Astrid get so soft?'_ I thought. "Yeah…"

"Hiccup, let's go to my room and get you fixed up," Astrid said throwing my left arm over her shoulder and placing hers around my waist. "It's-"

"-I'm fine." I hissed, trying to move away. I didn't like showing weakness around anyone, especially Astrid. I tried to hide the pain showing on my face, my leg burning.

"Nope. You're coming with me. Now, besides it's closer." She said and started moving.

I followed reluctantly, leaning most of my weight onto my right leg. Once we made it to her small home, she kicked the door open. She looked around, as if expecting something or someone.

"They must be out. Follow me Hiccup." She said walking down a hall.

I sighed but had nowhere to go, so I followed. "Astrid you don't have to do this."

"Shut up." she snapped.

I jumped slightly at the sudden change in her tone. "Alright…"

She smiled while pausing at a door. She looked at me and gave me a stern look. "Now, when I let you in. Don't freak or laugh. Okay?"

"Okay…" I said.

I wasn't sure what I'd been expecting but this defiantly wasn't it. Once we walked in I looked around, observing. She had a small bed covered in furs on the far wall, her special axe was at my left, there was a dresser at my right, a closet that was closed with wooden doors next to the bed and a small desk on the right wall. Everything was empty. Didn't reflect her personality. I frowned, and looked at her. She was frowning too, and blushing? Whoa, she must not like her room or something. When we stepped in and she closed the door I saw a body length mirror.

"Why is it so…empty?" I asked. Looking at my small frame and frowning

She shrugged, "Not much stuff I like. Besides weapons…but those are all in the closet."

I gave her a look but brushed it off for later, "Why have you been…k-k-kinda ignoring m-m-me?" I asked the thought that's been buzzing around my head for the past week.

"I'm not…it's just that…never mind. Come sit on my bed." She said.

"No. Not until you tell me what you were about to say." I said, crossing my arms across my chest. Stiffening like a board…or stick.

"Hiccup…" she sighed and tried moving but when I didn't budge she glared at me. "Move." she said before walking behind me and pushing me towards her bed.

I sighed for the second or third time that day and started walking when about five feet away from her bed. She was still pushing me when finally I stumbled and landed face-first into the bed, Astrid tumbling after me. I groaned as she fell onto my back. Then I relaxed, her body warmth comforting me. She stood and helped me up as well. I rubbed my forearm, looking down and blushing. She just stood there looking at me intensely. I looked up and gasped as my left leg buckled. Astrid darted forwards trying to catch my fall, but was too late. I hit the floor with a thump, and screamed out as my metal leg bent and was ripped off of my stump-of-a-leg. Tears started streaming down my cheeks as I gripped my bleeding stump.

"Hiccup!" Astrid screamed running over to me and hugged me. "I'm so so so so sorry Hiccup…I should have been paying attention. This is my fault. I broke your leg."

"I-It's alright…A-Astrid-d." I cried and hugged her back.

After my crying settled Astrid stood, picking me up bridal-style. I squeaked and buried my face into her collar bone. She set me down on her bed and ran off somewhere. I stared angrily at the wall. _'Why had I cried? Such a stupid baby…' _I thought angrily too.

Astrid came in and jogged over to me, gently pulling my pant leg up, over my stump. I closed my eyes as she laid me down. She started wrapping my leg up. I sighed when she finished and opened my eyes, looking down at her. She was staring at me…all of me. I blushed and so did she when she caught my gaze.

"S-s-sorry Hiccup." She stuttered-_**stuttered?**_

"It's," I thought for a moment then continued. "fine? What were you looking at?" I asked.

"Uh-umm…" she looked flustered.

I raised and eyebrow. "All of me?" I asked gesturing at myself. She nodded and smiled. "Why have you been so…soft?" I asked.

She gave me a look and blushed more. "I'm not being soft." She said. "That's your job."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "What were you talking about earlier?" I asked.

"Uh…what?"

"You know…what you were going to say earlier-" I said before the door burst open.

I looked over and saw Astrid's mother, "Oh…I see you've told him. Great. Hiccup can stay as long as he wants." She said before leaving and winking at her daughter.

"Told me what…?" I asked turning back towards her.

"Uh…th-that my mum want's me to get m-m-married…to you." She said.

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

"I know…out of the blue? That's the first thing she said to me today." She said.

"B-b-but are we even girlfriend and b-b-b-boyfriend yet?" I asked.

"Well, duh, or I wouldn't be able to do this…" she said, crawling over me and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me passionately.

My eyes flew open and I finally fell into rhythm with the kiss.

"Yes." I said as we broke apart.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I'll marry you." I said.


	2. Bites

Chapter Two: Bites

Hiccups POV

I opened my eyes to just be blinded by a bright light. I turned onto my right, facing my back to the window-wait window? When my vision came to focus I almost screamed when I saw Astrid's sleeping face only inches from mine. I felt her arms wrapped around my waist, her legs tangled around mine and her face only inches away from mine. I blinked trying to remember what I had done last night/yesterday afternoon. Oh, ya I told her I'd marry her, she tackled me, we shared a few kisses and feel asleep.

Toothless.

The sudden thought made me jump and scare Astrid awake…she scared me too.

"Rah!" She screamed, bolting out of the covers and onto my chest, knocking me over. I held my hands up in surrender as she pointed a dagger to my throat. Where it came from? Don't know. "Oh, it's just you Hiccup. Don't scare me like that!" She said punching my shoulder.

"What was that for?!" I yelled rubbing my shoulder.

"That was for scaring me!" She said, then kissed my cheek, "that's for spending the night."

I blushed crimson. "You're welcome?"

"Thanks. You know that you," she said grinning. "Are the first person outside of family that's been in my room?"

"W-w-what? Really?" I asked. Shocking.

She nodded.

"Wow. That must mean something right?" I said.

She rolled her eyes and punched my shoulder. I noticed that her hair was down and curling around her face perfectly. "We should get going." She said smirking.

"Ya, Toothless is probably really worried right now…GODS!" I yelled.

"What?!"

"I forgot to feed Toothless! He's going to be even more unhappy! I need to go…" I said looking for my fake leg.

Toothless's POV

I hissed out a puff of flames. _'Where is he? I am bored…' _I thought. _'The one time I want to go flying, he doesn't even come home! Maybe I should go look for a mate. Again.' _

I growled and flew out of the master boy's window thing. I ran out to the forest to the place the boy had made my home. I came up to the rocky area when a new scent crossed my path. I urged myself to stop, Ears perking up and leaning down, I sniffed the ground. It was a dragon for sure…just not sure what kind. _'Female!' _My thoughts shouted. I waved my tail and smiled. I turned after the smell and followed it.

I came across a small river and looked around. Suddenly something blue shined under the water. I leaned towards it before poking my head in and looking around. Something warm and scaly touched my nose and I looked down to see eyes like mine-only they were yellow-staring at me. The dragon itself looked familiar to me, just blue and white…and smaller. I smiled and my ears perked up, I felt my whole body shaking with happiness and excitement. Suddenly the dragon bared it's teeth and pounced at me, bursting from the water. I fell to the ground and looked around to see nothing. My ears dropped. The she was in front of me, back raised, hissing and pointed ears back. Her pupils were dilated and she had circle/ring marks on her ears and flippers, they glowed yellow.

Her hide was sky blue with faded white patches. He legs were longer than my own, her spikes were pointed (just like her ears), her tail fin was like my old one but backwards. She made a menacing hiss and took a step forward. I sat on my haunches and watched her growl at me. She cocked her head to the left and asked me something in a voice that reminded me of my mother. She wasn't my mother though. She was about the same age as me.

"Why aren't you attacking me? What do you want?"

"I couldn't hurt you. You're so pretty…" I said ears lifting in a friendly manner.

"Right, right. Nightfurry, no one can trust your breed." She sneered.

I just realized that her whole right side was ripped up, her tail fin, wing, side, and even her face. Blood poured out of the deep scratches, but she didn't show a single sign of weakness.

"What happened? And what do you mean?**" **I asked.

"None of the black beast's business.**" **She hissed and started running towards the village.

I sat there for a few seconds before I heard my trainers voice, "Toothless! Come eat!"

I saw the blue dragon stop and turn at the sound of his voice in the trees. She bared her teeth and ran in that direction. I jumped up and chased her, _'she was going to try and kill Hiccup!' _I screeched a warning at him when I saw his figure behind a few trees. He heard me and turned towards me, not expecting to come face-to-face with a blue female dragon. She pounced and knocked him over. He didn't even scream, he just looked completely shocked. But he did however scream when the dragoness bit down onto his right shoulder. I screamed at her and pounced on her, flinging her off of my rider. We tackled each other in the brush, her biting me and clawing me more than myself. Her teeth were defiantly a lot sharper and longer than my own. I pinned her legs down with my own. I looked at her angrily, panting heavily and bleeding. She looked shocked, and tried to shake me off. I ignored her wriggling and looked at Hiccup. He was biting his bottom lip so hard that it bleed, trying to stop his cries and screams.

I looked back at the panting dragon and rolled my eyes as her pupils became full size, giving me a pleading look. I leaped off of her and ran over to Hiccup, I stood in the dragonesses view as I looked at the boys wound. He was sweating and was becoming very pale. I chirped and licked at his wound, but immediately spit it out. _Poison._ I moved around Hiccup and leaned down. When he didn't move I looked more closely and saw that his eyes were closed. I shook my head in panic and retracted my teeth, leaving my gums, I picked him up. I took one last glance at the blue dragon before running to my new home.

I sat by the boys bed, he was sleeping in it. His shoulder got wrapped and was fixed for the most part. I remember hearing his screams from outside the house (I was told to sit outside), and shivered at the thought. I looked up as the door opened revealing the girl-Astrid was it?-and his dad. I smiled a gummy smile I'd learned from Hiccup, and Astrid grinned.

"Hey Toothless. How's Hiccup?" She asked, taking a seat next to me.

"He's been crying and moaning.**" **I answered sadly, although it was probably only sounded like a few growls and whines.

"He's so tough. I mean he's so brave and strong and smart. I envy him of that." She said, grasping his hand.

I gave her a quizzical look and cocked my head. She smiled and patted my head. I smiled and left the house. I walked around the village, just to run into Stormfly and Hookfang. I hissed a small breath and watched as light blue flames emerged from my mouth.

"Hey Toothless, still considering the offer?" Asked Stormfly. She'd offer that if I couldn't find a mate that she'd be willing…even though she likes Hookfang.

"Yeah, I think I've finally found my mate!" I said sitting down next to the two dragons.

"You say that every day, meet a girl. Get them to like you with your charms and wala! You've got yourself a mate." Hookfang sneered.

I rolled my eyes at the Monstrous Nightmare that thought he was a hot-shot. Just like his rider. "Well, today was different! She was a beauty and _wild._" I said.

"Oh yeah? What's her name? What kind of dragon is she?" Stormfly asked.

"Well, I never got her name or breed-"

"-Sounds like another imaginary girlfriend to me." 'Hook hissed.

"No really! She was kinda like me. Only, she was blue and white. It looks as if she crash landed…'cause her right side was all scratched." I said.

"Imaginary…!" Hookfang sang.

"Is not! She's who bit Hiccup! I found her at the nearby river, she was in it. I've never seen someone so beautiful _and _vicious!" I said.

They just rolled their eyes and started talking about something stupid…only because it involves Hookfang. "Is not imaginary….**"** I hissed and stomped off.

Astrids POV(after Hiccup left)

I sighed and sat on my bed, where Hiccup was just at. I smiled at the goofy boy. He was so cute, brave, strong and _smart._ That's not something a lot of Vikings have in this Berk. He may be the size of a stick, but he was everything I like. I looked around the room….very empty, as Hiccup said. _'Maybe I should add some of my personality into here.'_ I thought.

I grinned and jumped up. I was going to get me some new stuff! Go shop and that stuff that girls do…maybe. I ran over to my closet and flung the doors open and looked at my clothes and weapons. I had my regular teal shirt, spiky skirt, metal shoulder pads, fur boots, head band and my leggings. I had a few other skirts and shirts but mainly my usual outfit. I shoved my clothes aside and came face-to-face with a wedding dress…my _moms_ wedding dress that she gave _me_ for my wedding. I felt the salty taste of tears in the back of my throat. I hadn't tried the dress on yet…so why not now?

I grabbed the dress and walked over to my mirror on my door. I stripped the skirt and clothes off then started to slide the dress over my hips. When I just pulled it over my chest the door opened, causing me to scream. Hiccup stood there looking dumb founded. _'But he __just__ left!' _I thought.

"Hiccup? What are you doing here?" I asked folding my arms over the white dress-trying to hide as much from him as possible.

"Uh…" he said looking at the dress. He raised an eyebrow and looked at my _face._ "What are you wearing?"

I rolled my eyes at the boy, "Nothing. Why'd you come back?"

"I uh…left my fur vest…" he mumbled, blushing.

I felt the heat on my own cheeks, "Oh…you can-"

"-keep it…I mean…?" He said rubbing his arms nervously.

"Alright?" I said.

"_Awkward…_" Hiccup said.

I nodded. "Well,"

"I'll just go then…bye?" He said waving his hand in farewell.

After he left I stared at myself in the mirror. The dress was all white, small pearls surrounded the collar, the bottom ridge of the dress that reached my knees, and around the arm holes. There was a white ribbon around my waist…I looked so girly.

I changed out of the dress and left my house in my regular clothes. I walked around the village for a while thinking about where to go first. I walked into the clothes shop and picked out a few shirts, pants, leggings, skirts and boots. After buying those I carried the one bag that held it all…I walked over to the forge, hoping to see Hiccup. But to no avail he wasn't there.

"Hey Gobber." I said.

"Hello Astrid. What 'cha here for? _Hiccup_?" He sang Hiccups name.

I rolled my eyes but replied, "No, not today…I came to get some hooks for my weapons. Any available?"

"Nope. Sorry laddie, but ye can get Hiccup to build you some."

"Oh okay. Thanks anyways Gobber!" I said over my shoulder, heading back home.


	3. Sunset

Chapter 3: Sunset

Hiccups POV

I opened my eyes and groaned. I looked at my surroundings and saw I was in my room. My right shoulder ached badly…why? Oh ya…I got bit by a blue dragon that looked like Toothless. I didn't see Toothless or anyone for that matter. _'Makes me feel special.' _I thought bitterly. I tried to sit up but a horrible pain shot up my arm and chest. I muffled a scream and looked at my shoulder; it was wrapped in a bandage, I felt the stitches when I moved it and it was sagging slightly-not to noticeable. I groaned and flung my legs over the side of the bed, when I started to get off I realized to late that I hadn't put my procetic on. I started to fall to the ground when I landed on something scaly and warm. _'Toothless.' _I thought. When I opened my eyes I wasn't met with black scales but…sky blue ones. I blinked before I stumbled backwards.

The dragoness in front of me was the one who had bit me. But right now, she was giving me sad look and her ears were drooped. She was staring at me and was whining. I was shaking but put my hand out like I had done with Toothless. She cocked her head, her golden yellow eyes shining. She walked over to me and sniffed my hand, she started to lean into my touch when my bedroom door burst open. Reviling Astrid. She screamed a battle cry and launched at the blue dragoness. The dragon dodged easily and wasn't even attacking, Astrid on the other hand looked furious.

"ASTRID STOP!" I screamed waving my hands in the air franticly.

She skidded to a stop, while grinding her teeth. She answered, but didn't move her eyes from the dragon. "What Hiccup?"

"She-she wasn't going to hurt me. See how she's not attacking you like she _did_ when I was in the forest. She came to apologize." I said.

"B-b-but I saw her leap through your window…" Astrid lowered her axe only by a centimeter. "…is she a Nightfurry?"

The dragon huffed and her ear twitched. She sat on her haunches. "That, would be a no. I'm not sure what she is." I said.

"Well…then I can't risk letting her hurt you…" Astrid hissed lifting her axe.

"NO! Just…let me see her. She's hurt." I said.

"But-"

"Astrid. Trust me." I said. She sighed but backed around to the other side of my bed. "Come here girl. She wont hurt you _now._" I said.

The dragon slowly walked over to me and gave Astrid a look that clearly said, "Move an inch and I'll move twice as fast…and rip his head off." She turned back to me and I held my palm out once again. This time she pressed her nose to my palm. I smiled and rubbed her head. She started to purr and wave her tail. I laughed and scratched her chin. My door creaked open and I saw Toothless's head poke in. He bared his teeth but had a dreamy look. He strutted over to the female and me and sat only about a foot away from me.

"Toothless…what kind of dragon is she?" I asked.

He looked at her and made a cawing noise and she replied with a hiss. Toothless's ears drooped and he whined, the female backed away from me and rolled her eyes and shook her head. She cawed at him and he nodded. The black dragon walked over to a candle and lit it on fire, setting a gloomy light across my walls. He looked at me then nudged at the sky then the light.

"He wants us to guess." I said to Astrid, who nodded.

"Um…sky?" She said, Toothless shook his head. "Sun?"

Astrid kept guessing but when she said "Light" he grinned and nodded at the candle.

"Day." I said suddenly. He smiled and jumped up and down. "She's a Daylight?" I asked.

His ears dropped and he clawed the letters, "E. and R." into my floor. I groaned inwardly.

"Day_lighter_?" Astrid asked.

The female huffed and nodded. "What can she do?" I asked.

Toothless flapped his wings and screeched. "You wanna fly?" I asked. Again he nodded and jerked his head to Astrid, then the female dragon. "And you want Astrid to ride her?" I asked. He smiled a gummy smile, while the Daylighter looked bored. "Astrid? Care to ride her?"

"Uh…as long as she doesn't try to kill anyone." She said, pointing the answer at the female. The blue dragoness gave a curt nod.

"Alright let's go see what she can do!" I yelled.

I leaned over and put my fake leg on. Standing up I ran over to Toothless. Once seated I looked over to Astrid, seeing her look at the sharp spines on the Daylighters back. I flinched at the thought of how that would feel and jumped off. I walked over to my bed and pulled out a spare saddle for Toothless. I slowly walked over to the dragoness who tried to chew my arm off. Toothless cawed at her and she leaned down. I set the saddle on her and strapped it around her body. After putting it on she wriggled in it, trying to get comfortable. She made a noise that said she was alright with it. This saddle was old, so it did have a place for _two_ feet to go into. Astrid got onto the slightly large saddle and grinned. I walked over to Toothless and got aboard the Nightfurry.

*** We took off out my window, after Astrid warning me to be careful with my shoulder and leg. Once we rose above the clouds I noticed the beautiful sunset. I looked over to Astrid and saw her riding on a slightly wavering sunset colored dragon.

"Hiccup, she changes colors to match the sky!" Astrid squealed.

"That's great! Can't beat that now can you buddy?" I asked Toothless, patting his head. He grinned and shot his blue-white fire, causing the sky to glow the same color for a small amount of time. The dragoness hissed and charged up her power. Toothless shot another flame at the same time the dragoness did and the powers collided. I noticed that the females power was a icy blue, and hard as rock. When it hit Toothless's his froze mid air and dropped down to earth.

"Her power isn't fire…" I said.

"Yeah, I think it's _dry ice._ 'Cause nothing freezes fire like that. Maybe even the strongest type of ice! What's her name?" Astrid said gleefully.

"Agreed. Her name? You can name her…"

"Oh okay…how 'bout Sunset!" Astrid shouted. The dragoness nodded and shot an burst of ice. The dragoness was now going to be known as 'Sunset'.

We flew around for a while, Toothless showing off, himself _and _me. Sunset was taking everything t\Toothless did as a challenge, so she tried to win. She was quite like Astrid herself, and they seemed to bond easily. But Astrid had Stormfly, she couldn't handle two dragons in her small house hold. I sighed and flew towards Sunset and Astrid.

"We need to get back…I think my arms reopening. It hurts…" I said to Astrid.

"Alright, let's go to your home then…slowly." She said and turned towards the ground. Toothless and I flew up next to them so we could talk.

"Um Astrid?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"When's the wedding?" I asked.

"Well, first of all…you've gotta propose." She said giving me a smirk.

"W-what? I thought we already proposed or whatever!" I shouted.

"Is the girl supposed to ask the guy to marry her? No." She sneered.

"Okay…you've got a point…"

"I've always got a point." She said.

"Hey…is that our boat?" I asked, looking at the vast ocean, where a boat was coming at Berk.

"I don't think so…want to check?" She said.

"Uh…sure?" I said, really unsure.

"Great! Let's get closer, but not to were they can see us." She said, starting to dive.

"Alright…let's go Toothless, you heard Astrid. Stay out of sight." I hissed in the Nightfurry's ear.

He nodded and dived, speeding past the two girls. Sunset took this as another challenge so she sped up too. She zoomed past us and into the ocean as we pulled up. I had Toothless stop and hover over where they went under. I saw a bit of blue and then Sunset burst out of the water, clearly panicked. She flew into the clouds, with Astrid screaming at me to move. I looked at Toothless and he shrugged. I looked into the water and saw…nothing. I shook my head and started to fly forwards, slowly…waiting for the girls to catch up. We were about a mile or so away from the boat, so we were safe. I thought. Toothless screeched as his back side went under water, he flapped his wings in panic, trying to get out of the water. I looked back and saw water up to his belly. I looked into the water and saw yellow eyes staring at me. My eyes widened and I turned around.

"Toothless, calm down boy. Um…just go under water with it?" I said, scared but shoving it away. He stared at me for a few seconds before slowing his pace. The water came up to my chest, and right under Toothless's chin. "When under, hopefully it lets us go and we can escape." I said. He nodded and took a deep breath as his head went under. I took in a deep breath as I felt the water surround me..


	4. Ocean

Chapter Two: Ocean

Astrid's POV

I and Sunset flew above the clouds, me screaming at Hiccup to move away. I urged the panicked dragon to a stop, and looked down.

"Hiccup?!" I hollered.

The fog had gotten thick were I was at, it reminded me of the fight with the red death. I shivered and continued screaming for Hiccup. Sunset looked around and ignored the bite mark from the water dragon in her forearm. I probably would have been doing the same thing though. She whined and shot a ice ball into the sky, lighting it with a duller glow that Toothless's fire ball shot.

"Where are they?" I asked myself.

Toothless's POV

I sank under the water, Hiccup with me. I looked around, and only saw black water. I felt that we had been pulled down into the water very deep. I was holding my panicking for Hiccup, he told me to. I turned around and saw that a large-about ten times my size-dark blue and green water dragon staring at me with beady yellow eyes. I growled and yanked on my tail, his teeth cut deeper into the base of it. I would have screeched if I wasn't holding my breath. I shifted my gaze to Hiccup, he was turning a shade of blue and I knew what that meant; he was running out of air, and fast. Vikings couldn't hold this much pressure around their bodies so they lost oxygen faster. I started flapping my wings franticly, to no avail we got pulled farther under water.

I opened my mouth to shoot a fire ball when I realized two things; one being that water puts fire out, and two being that I had just let go of my breath. I wriggled and screeched, muffled by the water. I looked back at Hiccup and saw him below me, floating to the bottom of the ocean, he was very pale. It reminded me of when he had fallen off of me and into the flames of the Red death. I flapped my wings, trying to get closer but couldn't move. The dragon was playing with it's prey.

The teeth of it sank into my hind legs. I screeched and clawed it's eye, it hissed and let go of my aching body. I dove down to Hiccup but found his nowhere in sight. I shook myself and resurfaced. I gulped in air before diving back under again. I _had _to find Hiccup. I saw the yellow eyes of the beast before I felt it's body ram against mine. I saw a blue light and then the beast turned freezing cold and it screamed in pain. I looked around, for whatever had hurt it and Hiccup. I saw Sunset zoom over the beast and shoot it with ice again. I looked at her speed difference, she was faster than me in the water but slower than me in the sky? Strange. I shook my head and dove down. I saw the body of the large dragon sink into the depths to my right. Soon I saw Sunset at my side, looking at me curiously. Astrid looked lost, even though her eyes were closed and she was gripping Sunset for dear life. I nodded at the empty saddle and kept searching. She gave me a sad look and dove into the darkness. Around five minutes pasted without finding Hiccup. I felt my heart break into a million pieces. I felt a dragons paws grip around my chest and pull me to the waters surface. When I rose out of the water I looked up at Sunset. She was panting but was still carrying my weight. My lower end dragged in the water, leaving my wings free and able to flap. I flapped with all my might, trying to help Sunset. We were heading to Berk, and fast. I heard Astrid sobbing atop of Sunset. I whined and let my ears droop as I scanned the ocean. The boat was where we had just been recently. I looked at the sky and saw that the sun had went down, leaving the world in a shadow of blue. I shifted my gaze to Sunset and saw that she was black and her markings were a dull yellow. If I didn't know any better I'd of thought she was a Nightfurry, like myself. I was the only Nightfurry left, my mother and father had gotten killed by a young man, and I was the only child of theirs.

Sunset probably had a family, and wasn't the only sibling. So I was considered "rare" as Hiccup and other Vikings put it. I looked at the shifting water at my feet and only saw the reflection of my heart and eyes, along with the stars and markings of Sunset. But my self's reflection stood out, dark and dangerous. I sighed and closed my eyes, I didn't want to see what had took Hiccup away from me, being the ocean and myself.

Astrid's POV

I was riding atop of Sunset, who carried Toothless. I felt her heaving for air, and Toothless's desperate whines and moans in the back of my head. All I could think of at the moment was that Hiccup-my almost husband-was gone. Even if he was still alive, he would sink because of the metal on his leg. I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks, I let myself sob loudly…letting everyone know I had just been through the most hearth-breaking situation I could imagine, even if I didn't want to. Hiccup was _**dead**_. I choked on more sobs as the thought hit me. I heard Sunset or Toothless squeak a warning before I felt myself plummet into the black waters.

I tried to scream but it was cut off by water filling my mouth. My eyes hurt, both from tears and from the salty water, but I searched for Toothless and Sunset. Something hit me with a light thump and I whipped around at the object…it was Hiccups torn-up tunic. I grabbed it and started swimming to the surface…I thought. I was lucky to have been right, I gasped in air and looked around franticly.

"Toothless! Hiccup! Sunset! Help!" I spun around and saw Sunset dive down towards me, with Toothless swimming as fast as he could underneath the black dragoness.

She looked frantic and scared, flying as fast as her wings could take her…and glancing back. Toothless looked no different. It was to foggy and dark for me to see what was freaking them out so badly. I clutched Hiccups tunic to my chest and waved my left hand in the air.

"Guys! I'm right here!" I screamed.

Toothless heard me and dove under water. I felt him swim underneath me and saw him appear behind me. His pupils were dilated in a _scared _matter rather than an _angry _one. Sunset dove underneath the water, and I grabbed her saddle as she passed underneath me. Once on her back she bolted out of the water and grabbed Toothless's chest and picked all three of us out of the water. I'd never had thought I would have had to depend on a _dragon_ to save me. But she was saving two things; one being myself, and two being Toothless…who couldn't fly. She grunted at the weight or in pain…or maybe both, but she kept flying. Toothless was flapping his wings as well, trying to help.

They were flying as fast as they could at the moment. Soon enough I saw Berk, not too far away from us. I tapped Sunsets side encouragingly and she tried a little harder to get to Berk. I herd water behind as, being separated by something big. I turned and my eyes widened; the ship we had seen before was behind us…and was ten times the size of our own boats, there was also many of the water serpents swarming the mass, under water, snapping at the ship and us. I turned back to Sunset and Berk. Berk, which was only a few feet away from us. A large harpoon launched from the boat and hit Sunset in the rump. She screeched and crash landed on a deck. We all rolled and crashed onto the deck. I got onto my hands and knees-still clutching Hiccups tunic-and rubbed my head. My hand was smeared in blood. I ignored the burning on my forehead and looked for the dragons. Toothless was getting up and looking around. We both spotted Sunset at the same time, she was at the edge of the deck and the harpoon was sticking out of her. She lifted her head, pupils just little slits, and shot a ice ball at the ship. The ship, was breaking docks and decks and ships of all sorts. The village was sleeping right now. And I had to get to Stoic.

"Toothless! Go wake Stoic! Hurry, I'll take care of Sunset!" I screamed and scrabbled over to the writhing dragon. He nodded and ran off, to alert Stoic. I set a hand on Sunset's hind leg and rubbed gently, "Hey, it's alright. I'm gonna take this out of you. And after I do that we'll need to run. Alright?" She shook her head.

I grasped the harpoon and yanked it out, she only screeched so loud I thought I'd be death. I blinked and helped the dragoness stand. She limped a bit, but we could make it. I started running and she followed me in pursuit.

We had alerted Stoic that there was a ship at the decks when he asked what I was dreading to answer.

"Where's Hiccup?" He snarled, running by my side. We had left the dragons to take care of each other in the Haddocks house hold.

I sighed and glanced at Hiccups tunic in my hands; "He's…he went under the water. A large water dragon dragged him and Toothless down." I answered slowly.

Stoic stopped and asked, "Why is the dragon alright? Without my boy?"

I shrugged and said, "Hiccup must have fallen out or something 'cause we couldn't find him anywhere. It wasn't Toothless's fault."

He nodded with a solemn look but kept running to the docks. I followed, still saddened by the last conversation.

We arrived at the docks, when I saw the grizzly looking men on them, looking ready to kill.

A beefy older man stepped forward, he had an eye patch over his right eye and a hook in the place of his right hand, "Where's Stoic the _vast_?!"

"Alvin…why are you here?" Stoic stepped forward, and hissed at the grizzly man.

"Aha! Why do ye think? I'm here to make a trade." Alvin laughed.

"For what?" Stoic asked.

"Ye island for…" he said making a hand gesture at one of his men. "…the boy in the ocean!" He screeched as a man threw a chained figure forward, but out of Stoic's reach. It was Hiccup, he was awake, shirtless, and had a few whip marks across his back.

"My boy…" Stoic whispered taking a step forward, only earning Hiccup a kick away from a man. Hiccup groaned and you could tell he was holding back terrible pain.

My eyes started watering as I saw a man come out with a blood covered whip. I turned to look at Stoic, and saw a crowd behind him and myself.

"I'll make it easier for you to pick…Toeclaw, if you would?" Alvin sneered looking at the man with a whip, supposedly known as "Toeclaw".

Toeclaw strutted forward and towards Hiccup, who flinched and was biting his lip. 'Toe brought the whip down onto Hiccup faster than you could even blink. Hiccup screamed an agonizing wail and tears rolled down his cheeks. I flinched but refused to cry as well, I could do that later.

"STOP! Please…" Stoic said angrily, taking a threatening step forwards, earning a whip across Hiccup's face. Hiccup flew across the clearing from the hit and ran into a boy from the crew, only a year or two older than myself. He had gray eyes, and dark curly hair. He looked sad and angry, but not at Hiccup, his own crew. He grasped Hiccups shoulders and pushed him gently (but made it seem as if he pushed with all his might) into the clearing. Hiccup's figure shook violently, but he stayed standing.

"S-s-s-stop…p-p-please?" Hiccup's voice was so hoarse and quiet it broke my heart in two.

"Hahahahahaha! _Please?_ What a petty son you have Stoic!" Alvin snickered.

I hissed and clenched my fists. "He's a tough boy, Alvin. Stronger than you think," Stoic snapped.

"_**Tough?**_ Ha! He's the size of a stick!" Alvin said. "And has quite the mouth, I imagine that he's been smacked plenty," He said smacking Hiccup across the head, sending him to the ground.

"_**ENOUGH OF THIS NOSCENCE! LEAVE MY BOY ALONE!**_" Stoic screamed running at Alvin.

Someone it the crowd screamed, "NIGHTFURRY! Get down!" as a high pitched screaming sound came from above. Stoic and Alvin were fighting each other, and chaos erupted. Vikings started fighting the Pirates (I figured this out), and Toothless came flying over-head. Landing with a loud "Thud" he blew a burst of flames at a Pirate. I couldn't see Hiccup through all the chaos, so I tried getting through the crowd of angry bodies.

"Astrid!" I heard Ruffnut's voice.

I turned and saw her a few feet away from myself, "Ruffnut! Help me find Hiccup!" I screamed.

"He was took onto the boat! Let us come with you!" She screamed, pulling our other friends out of the crowd, then running towards me.

I nodded and when she caught up to me I asked her, "Okay, where's the ship?"

"Follow me!" She said and we all linked hands; Ruffnut with me, me with Tuffnut, Tuffnut with Snotlout and Snotlout with Fishlegs. We moved through the mass of bodies and finally came up to the ship. "Climb up the ropes!"

We climbed them, and I landed on the deck with a soft thump. I glanced around the empty deck. "No ones aboard?" I asked.

"They're probably inside the ship," Tuffnut sneered, earning a punch from his sister.

"Let's go!" I said running at one of the doors. I flung it open and saw a room with many-MANY-cages. Along the walls, up the walls, everywhere. "Hiccup?" I spoke, earning a echo as a answer.

"He must be somewhere else…how'd he even get caught?" Snotlout sneered.

"Dragged into the water with Toothless, by a serpent. Didn't come back up." I said robotically.

"Oh, sucky." He replied shrugging.

"Let's go into this-" Fishlegs started before his sentence was interrupted by Hiccups scream from behind a door at the end of the hall.


	5. Flashback

Chapter 5-Flashback

Astrid's POV

After hearing Hiccup's scream my brain shut down. _'What if he died? What happened to him?'_ Is all my brain could come up with.

"Astrid! We need to hide! They're coming! _Astrid!_" Ruffnut hissed in my ear.

I shook myself and looked around. I saw a stack of crates beside the door in which Hiccup was in. I pointed at them, "Hide behind them. Now!" I hissed back.

We ran over to the crates and ducked behind them as soon as we reached them. The door clicked open and a bulky man…Toeclaw? Yeah, he stuck his beefy head out and grinned, showing that he had many teeth missing. He kicked the door the rest of the way open and walked out…pulling Hiccup with him. I felt my jaw drop and Ruffnut covered my gasp with her hand. Hiccup was a bloody mess. His left metal leg gone, a bleeding stump in its place, whip marks across his chest and back (including the one that ran from his right eyebrow to the bottom of his chin), and many tears rolled down his cheeks. Also, there was a chain wrapped around his right leg and he was being dragged across the ground, leaving a blood trail in his wake. His right arm was bleeding from the unstitched bite mark, he held it with his left arm.

The man tossed him (literally) into a cage and locked it, while snickering. I made a mental note to give 'Toe a painful death for everything he had done to Hiccup. Once he left the room I darted over to Hiccup's cage. He was curled into a tight, shivering ball at the middle of the cage…that was only about two and a half feet tall.

"Hiccup?" I whispered.

His head popped out of his ball, green eyes spilling tears and filled with fear. I felt my heart drop to my stomach. "Astrid? I…what-?" He wheezed.

"I'm going to get you out of this. I _promise_." I said, reaching my arm through the bars.

He uncurled himself and wiped the tears and some blood, away. He crawled over, wincing when he had to use his right arm and his only leg. He grabbed my hand and smiled, but I could tell it was forced through the pain and fear. "You don't have to do that. No one cares about me…" He whispered, putting my hand to his cheek.

I shook my head violently, "No, Hiccup. I love you. And your friends care about you, don't you?" I asked.

He looked shocked, either that I said that I loved him or that the whole _group_ was here to save him. I didn't know. They all nodded and replied with, "Totally. Yep. Why not?" it made me smile.

"See?" I asked and he nodded.

"Thanks Astrid, _I love you too_." He whispered the last part so the others wouldn't hear. I smiled and rubbed his cheek. I slowly pulled my arm out of the cage and stood.

I turned around to the others, "Who's ready to kick some Pirate booty?" I asked and they all rose their hands.

Sunset's POV

I hissed at Toothless as he got up to leave. He looked at me and I pulled my ears back, both sad and angry for/at him.

"What?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes, _'Typical males,' _I thought. "Don't leave me here to just…die." I snapped.

"You're not going to _die._ I've been through worse." He answered, rolling his eyes but coming to sit by me.

I glanced at the harpoon wound. It was bleeding and was kinda deep, but I could fly and swim. "You're right. I'll live. Where are you going to go anyways?" I asked.

"Uh…to the docks. Gonna find Astrid." He answered.

"Why?" I asked again.

"Well, there's a fight happening. Hear it?" He said. I listened and did hear some ruckus at the docks.

"Yeah, I do now. But you're hurt too. And the girl said to watch me." I stuck out my long orange tongue at him. He looked at it and stuck his own fat pink one out. I snickered, he was so weird.

"I feel like I've met you before…" He said giving me a odd look.

"Me too. A Nightfurry killed my parents." I said.

"Really? A Nightfurry? Wasn't me." He said.

I nodded, "Your parents did it. We were best friends when infants." I said, eyes dropping to the ground.

"That's…horrible. I'm sorry. We were?" He said.

I nodded again, "Yeah. So tell me, are you the boy's pet?" I asked.

He looked took aback, "What? _Pet?! _No, I'm not his _pet_ I'm his friend. He can't walk all the time, I can't fly without him. One, one win." He hissed.

"And who made it so you couldn't fly, Nightfurry?" I snarled.

"Uh…him. But he didn't shoot me down on purpose. He found me, but couldn't kill me. So he cut me loose! He then made me a picture, and I made on for him. He and I became friends soon enough! And then he built me my fake tail, that got destroyed in a fight with the Red Death," he hissed the giant dragons name angrily, "and Hiccup lost his leg then too. But now he's…gone. I'll be his father's dragon. Then, only then will I be a _pet_." He added sourly, looking at the ground.

I narrowed my eyes and slowly stood up, he didn't bother to look at me approaching him. I sat by his side at nudged his cheek with my snout, he then looked at me out of the corner of his green eyes. I smiled and tilted my head. He lifted his head and gave me an odd look.

"What?" I snapped.

"Did you hear that?" He asked, lifting a ear.

"No. What was it?" I shook my head, feeling my ears flop with the movement.

"It sounded like…Hiccup." His pupils dilated. "Hiccup! He's alive! But he's in danger…I need to find him!" He said jumping up. If I wasn't as balanced as I was ever since my parents died I would have fallen over. I used to be a clutz, but now I was as stable-no, more stable than an Ox.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" I hissed.

He ran to the entrance, blocked by a block of thin wood. He slowly poked his nose at one side of it, I realized he was going to leave me for a _boy_. I snarled and shot my dry ice ball at the wood slab, it hit and froze it shut. "Hey!" Toothless screeched and breathed in, preparing a fire blast.

"Toothless-" I was cut off as his blue fire hit my ice, melting it in the process.

I was thrown back into a wall in the wooden cave. I fell to the ground. I opened my eyes, and saw no sign of Toothless being present. I sighed and set my head on my forepaws. I had never felt so lonely and venerable at once. Only when my parents and siblings were killed. I could hear Toothless's screech as he flew and prepared a fire blast, and the screams from the pale, bald creatures, "Nightfurry!"

I moaned as a terrible pain shot through my leg and rump. I lifted my head and looked at the bite wound from the sea serpent. It was deep, bleeding and pussing. I twisted my head around to look at my back wound, and the gash was no different than the one on my foreleg. I hissed and shot a snow ball at it, then at the one on my leg. It stung at first, but I felt the cold water rinsing away the blood and dirt.

I stood up slowly, _'I'm a strong, independent, wild, dragoness who's lived alone for many years. I can take care of myself, I don't need to rely on some __male Nightfurry __to take care of me. I was stronger than the black traitor.' _My thoughts hissed. I nodded and trotted to the burnt slab of wood and pushed through, ignoring the pain of my wounds.

I leapt into the air, slowly turning a bluish-black color, and flew over the small island with the ugly bald creatures running around, wailing, and attacking other baldies. I glanced out at the ocean, only to see the sky in a wavier form. I felt myself frown, and my ears drop. I only let myself be sad or happy when alone, in the sky where I blended best. I may move faster in the water, but I belonged in the sky, for I changed to its colors, like a chameleon. I flew out and over the ocean, once in a clear enough area I folded my wings to my sides, heading into the black water. I hit it, and once under I spun in a kill-strike move and darted out of the water, spraying tiny drops around me. I shook myself and did a few more flips, and twists. I shot an ice ball at the water, freezing a large chunk of the ocean. I landed with a breaking "crack" and hissed in pleasure.

I curled into a tight ball, and thought to myself. I knew Toothless when I was hatched, our parents were "great friends" back then. We were the biggest troublemakers in the history of troublemakers. Always stealing fish, pranking other dragons, and visiting the "forbidden areas" our parents told us to stay out of. Of course, we just _had_ to go and wake up the hibernating, giant green dragon. We flew as fast as our little bodies could take us, as the beast chased us…trying to eat us in it's giant jaws. When we got to dragon isle, and our parents saw the beast after us, it made them angrier than the green beast herself. They caught us, the green dragons revenge was for us to feed her daily. We were just young and curious then, we didn't know any better, not that we'd destroy every. Single. Dragons happy lives.

Our parents then forbid us to see each other, they found us sneaking out at night to see each other, this set war between our parents. One pair blaming the other that they were irresponsible and est. So let's just say that Toothless's parents had a short temper, they came and slaughtered my parents in the middle of the night. When I was only a few moons old.

Flash Back;

_I heard my mother scream and my father hit the cave wall behind me. I opened my eyes and saw Toothless's parents slit my mothers throat. _

_I screamed as Midnight- Toothless's dad-came up behind me and snarled,_ _"You better get out of here too girl, or you're next. Get!" _

_I was so scared I ran past Moon-Toothless's mother-and flew away, over the deep swirling water below me. I turned around and saw Toothless's cave only a mile or so away from my own. I decided to say goodbye. I flew over to his cave and perched on the side._

_His name then was Saturn, __"Saturn…? You here? It's me, Sunny." __My name had been just, "Sunny"._

"_Yeah? What are you doing here? I don't want our parents to fight anymore…" __he hissed quietly._

"_Saturn…my parents are…d-d-dead." __I said. His green eyes were suddenly in front of my face, and his fore legs were wrapped around me, his wings circling us. _

"_What do you mean Sunny?" __He asked._

"_Your parents…they came and killed them. Your dad said he'd kill me if I didn't leave. So I came to say…bye. To you," __I answered._

"_M-my parents? Are you sure?"_

"_Yes. I'm always sure, bye Saturn."_

"_I'm coming with you." _

"_What?! You can't…you'll get in trouble." _

"_Not if they don't find us." __He said hotly._

"_Alright, let's go."__ I said, pulling away and running out of the cave, him on my trail._

_We had flown across the big water, silently. Soon we saw an creature in the water. We got attacked by the Killer Whale, and separated. Him to Berk and me…to no where. I had found a small island, a __really__ small island and stayed there, with the terrible terrors. The little dragons welcomed me happily, and they trained me to fight with my smallness, but as I got older, I got bigger and had to train myself. With my new size and strength, power, and weight I had learned to use that to my advantages. Only a few suns ago did I leave the Island and come to Berk._

Flashback ended.

I had only attacked Toothless because I didn't recognize him, he was so large and calm it scared me. And my parents had been killed by Nightfurry's, it was natural instincts taking over. I knew that if I fought the Nightfurry there was a low possibility that I'd win the fight, but I had to at least show I wasn't scared enough to cower like the wuss I _used_ to be. That I was a strong, confident, warrior, who wasn't afraid to face her fears.


	6. Bloody

Chapter 6: Bloody

Hiccup's POV

I stared at the door that Astrid and the gang had just disappeared behind. I whimpered and looked at my bare chest, (the green tunic I had been wearing was ripped off of me as I got snagged on a underwater plant or something) the whip cuts were bleeding and stinging pretty bad, along with my stump. I reached my hand up and touched the whip cut along my face, I hissed as my fingers touched it, causing it to burn.

"Why," I asked to the empty room. "am I always the one to get hurt? I mean, I know that I'm useless and a twig, but, why can't it be different for once?"

I tucked my right leg to my chest, and hugged it closely, remembering how I used to be able to do this…but with two full sized legs. I felt the hot tears falling down my cheeks, burning my cut, but I ignored that and stared ahead…wishing the others luck. And praying to the gods that my father wouldn't make the trade, me, for Berk. If he did, I think that would be the stupidest choice he ever made. Ever. I lowered my eyes to the wooden ground, thinking of my room.

I sighed, _'I am never, ever, going to see Toothless, dad, Sunset, or anything I loved again. I am never going to come out of this cage…unless I'm to get beaten again.' _I thought bitterly.

I shook my head and glanced around the room, only to see other empty cages. I was the only prisoner. Just then the door burst into flames, revealing the best dragon in history. Toothless. He just glanced at me before coming charging. He stopped a few inches away from my cage, so he wouldn't ram into it. He grunted and pressed his nose to my cage, I set my hand on it and he smiled the gummy smile I had taught him.

"Hey buddy, what are you doing here?" I said.

He grunted and tapped his nose into my palm. I understood what he meant, that he was here to rescue me.

"What about Sunset?" I asked, looking at the burning door.

His smile faltered and his ears dropped slightly, he jerked his head to the door and searched it. He turned to me and grunted.

"Where. Is. She?" I asked. He grunted again and nodded at the door. "Go get her, keep her safe. Don't worry about me." I whispered.

He gave me a sad look before slowly walking out of the cage room. Alone again.

Toothless's POV

I walked out of the broken door of the caged room. I had to find Sunset, protect her and save Hiccup. I was a busy, busy dragon. I leaped into the starry sky, only to fall back down again. I heard the familiar screech of Stoic's ThunderDrum, Tornado. Anyways I turned and saw the blue dragon without his rider, then I thought of something strange, but it could work.

I ran over to Tornado and asked awkwardly, "Hey, uh…Tornado?"

He turned his huge head towards my voice, "Yeah Toothless?" He said.

"This is a weird question but…can you lend me a ride. Hiccup's captured and I can't fly without him. And I need to find a dragoness, she looks like a blue and yellow me…"

"Sure…hop on. This better be quick, Nightfurry…" He said leaning down.

I leapt onto his large frame and he took off, into the sky. I looked around the village and saw no Sunset, and was comprehending how strange it was to be flying, but not flying. I had to fight the urge to flap my wings. I turned towards the ocean and scanned it. I saw a piece of the frozen water, and it wasn't to far away.

"Over to that frozen water!" I said, remembering that she was a ice dragon.

"Why…?" He asked turning towards it.

"Because she's an ice element. It might be her!" I shouted.

He turned sharply towards the water and I realized what he was going to do. I saw that I could swim to the ice block if I needed to so, I leapt off of Tornado. I resurfaced and saw him fluttering above me.

"What are you doing? Don't you need a ride back?" He asked.

"Nah…if she's there. If not, then I'll swim back…or shoot a fire ball into the sky as a signal for you to come for me." I said.

"Alright…good luck mighty Nightfurry." he said before taking off.

I dove under the waves and towards the ice block. A few minutes later I leapt out of the water and onto the ice. I looked around and saw Sunset. She was curled into a bleeding ball, that wasn't shivering like I currently was, and was whining.

"Sunset…?" I asked, uncertain.

"Toothless? How'd you get here?!" She screeched and shot up, eyes as deadly and beautiful as ever.

"A dragon gave me a ride. What are you doing out here anyways? It's cold…" I said.

She shook her head, "Not to me it isn't. I'm who made this ice block, and I'm a ice dragon. Duh." She hissed. Her body structure relaxed, and she softened her gaze. "Don't you remember…Saturn?"

I looked at her for a second before the name she said popped into my head, "That was my old name. Wasn't it? And yours was…Sunny."

She nodded, "Yeah, you can still call me that. Toothless is cuter anyways."

I blinked, "O…kay? Hiccup's in danger. I need to get back and save him, protect you and much more."

"Wh-you don't even care that I'm hurt do you? Thanks." She hissed, deadly look coming back.

"I care…I just need to-"

"Blah blah blah. Excuses, excuses, as my mother would had said, let's go…" She sneered. Leaping into the air she flew above me and picked my up.

I glanced back and shot a fire blast at the ice, adding that much more water to the sea. I looked back at Sunset. She was wearing a look of concentration, so I decided not to bother her. I stared forewords, keeping my eyes trained on Berk. On the Island I had been shot down on.

"Hey, Toothless?" Sunset asked out of the blue. "Why do you care so much about him? The boy…"

I thought for a minute, "Well, he feed's me, gives me a home, makes it so I can fly and…he's different."

"How so?"

"He is…nicer, smarter, smaller, and braver than the other Vikings."

"Vikings? That's what the bald creatures are called?" She asked.

I laughed, "Yeah. The bald things are Vikings. Also known as humans. I learned that they can't keep warm, so that's why they have colorful furs on them, and have fur on their heads."

"Oh, I see…I think. You're smart…So, is he the thing you care about the most in the world?" She asked, looking down at me. Her yellow eyes gleamed.

"Uh…almost. Yes, I do care about other things and people too you know." I said, grinning.

"Like who?"

"Well, I care for Astrid, the people of Berk are OK, and I care for the other dragons, and I care about…you." I hissed quietly.

She was silent, the whole way back to Berk. Once we landed is when she spoke, but not what I was wanting to hear…that she cared back, "Let's go get Hiccup."


	7. Love

Chapter 7: Love

Astrid's POV

I was going to save Hiccup, one way or…another. He didn't deserve to go through all this pain, he was just so small and innocent. I stalked out of the room, the gang following my steps. They all knew that I wasn't backing out, and was pretty pissed that they had hurt Hiccup and threatened to kill him if Stoic didn't hand over the island. So far Stoic and Alvin had been fighting, with every object that could be used as a weapon and their own fists. I put two fingers to my lips and whistled. Stormfly landed on the railing of the large deck, tilting her head so she could see me clearly. She squawked and leapt down from the railing, She bent down, allowing room for me to climb onto her back. I did, and petted her neck.

"Guys, call your dragons!" I said.

They all nodded, whistling and calling the beloved dragons names. Hearing their owners calling for them they landed on the ship. I smiled and petted Stormfly's side lovingly, I liked riding Toothless which was the most relaxing and fastest flight ever, Sunset was nice too, sort of like Toothless…just a bit more bumpy, but Stormfly was MY dragon and she was more hard-core, or "my type of dragon" as Hiccup would say. Once all the other young Vikings were on their respectful dragons, we took to the skies. I was in the second-in-command's place of our flock triangle, but without Hiccup as our leader I had to move to his place. Now I was the point of the triangle, Snoutlout to my left, 'Ruff and 'Tuff at my right and Fishlegs at the back. On normal occasions this _would _be a triangle, but without Hiccup…it was a miniature, filled, triangle/square.

I shook my head and flew over the fighting men and women, looking for Hiccup's house. I spotted it through the smoke and dive-bombed towards it. The other's landed soon after, Ruffnut and Tuffnut arguing and giving their dragon heads, a headache.

"Shut up booger-brain!" Tuffnut shouted.

"Not until frog-fart shut's her own stinking mouth!" Ruffnut hissed, shoving her head against her brothers.

"Did you _really _just call me a girl?!" He shouted, shoving his sister.

"Yes, look at your grimy hair! It's longer than my own!"

"Well, that's because yours is in braids!"

"So? Don't think I don't know that you _sing_ in the _shower_, or that you-"

"Will you BOTH just shut up?! Gods, we're on a mission to save the man who saved us! We owe him this," I snarled, grabbing both of their heads and smashing them together.

"Did you just-Hiccup? A man? Ha! You've _got to be __**kidding**_! He's the size of my arm…or maybe not even that!" Snotlout laughed.

I stalked over to him and hit him in the groins, with my knee. He doubled over, clutching it, "I _**do**_mean it. Just cause he's not peer fat and muscle doesn't mean he isn't a man! He's more one than you'll **ever** be! So just-go pick on someone your own size!" I snarled.

"Well-Hey! That's not true! I've been manly for over…how ever old I am…! I wasn't the one who lost half my leg was I? No. Did I ever get whipped and no one make a move to stop it? NO. Cause they know I can handle it! Unlike the whiny baby he is! Why are we even saving his ass? He got into it!" Snotlout shouted into my face.

I scrunched my nose and hocked a wad of spit, spitting it at his face. "Leave then. I don't give two shit's if you were to leave Berk for eternity."

Silence followed, and I flicked his forehead. "B-but…you wouldn't? That hurt's…badly Astrid. In that case, I'm saving the non-future chief." Snotlout said stiffly.

I just spun around and walked into the house, seeing the blown-up door. I then looked around and saw a fairly large puddle of black blood. Dragon's blood. It was smeared on the wall as well, I remembered that not to far from it is were I had left Sunset. I left the house, and when outside I came to see Sunset pinning Snotlout down, along with his dragon. Her tail was over the boy, and her paws were on the dragons neck. 'Snot was stiff as a board while Hookfang wriggled under the dragoness's paws. Her lips were pulled back, showing very sharp teeth and you could hear the humming of power generating in her throat.

I smiled, _'She's a lot like myself.' _I thought.

She huffed, and a puff of cold-blue looking smoke came out of her flared nostrils. Everyone else stared at her, either scared or muffling a laugh, that mister hot shot just got pounced by a female dragon. One look at her and you'd think she was a Nightfurry. Toothless came around the corner of some houses and ran at me. He licked me and purred happily. I patted his head and stared at the two of them. Both were shimmering with water dripping onto the moist ground beneath them, and both were bleeding. Mainly Sunset, who showed no sign of pain.

"Who is she-?" Ruffnut blurted.

"I think she's a Nightfurry or a D-" Fishlegs started before I, ever so rudely, interrupted.

"She's a Daylighter. They change colors to match the sky when flying, and has ice as her element instead of fire. Her name's Sunset by the way."

She looked up, from glaring at the Monstrous Nightmare, and smiled. I nodded at the two pinned males, and she leapt off of them and over to my side. I scratched her head and she pressed into my hand.

"Let's get Hiccup, and fast."

Hiccup's POV

I still sat in the cage when a pirate with shiny silver eyes, and dark curly hair that reached the bottom of his chin, which was covered in dark stubble walked into the cage room. I recognized this guy to be the one who tried defending me, and the one who gently pushed me back onto my feet…foot. His eyes twinkled when he saw me, he glanced around quickly, then ran over to my cage. He kneeled down, pulled a large ring of about fifty different keys, and thumbed through them, every once in a while seeing if one would fit in my cage's lock.

"What…are you d-doing?" I finally got out.

He looked up for a brief second then started rummaging through the old keys, "Busting you out. What's it look like?"

"Uh…I can see that. But you're a Pirate…right?" I asked.

He huffed quietly, "Yeah…not exactly. Your name's Hiccup right?"

"Yeah. What do you mean, 'not exactly'?"

"I'm under-cover…and the names Dogsbreath." He said, shoving a key into the lock and smiling when he found he could twist it.

Opening the cage door he stuck his hand out towards me, which I took and shook before he pulled me out. I leaned against the small piece of wall between my old cage and the one above it. Dogsbreath smiled and reached into a leather satchel he was carrying. He pulled out a piece of wood and handed it to me.

"A replacement for your foot. It'll do right?" He asked looking at my stump.

I opened my mouth, about ready to ditch the wood and metal scrap, but I nodded and placed the stub on my leg. I slowly stood and smiled warmly at him, silently thanking him for this.

"Aye, let's get off this ship wreck!" He spoke and headed towards the door hanging on it's hinges, leaving me to limp after him.

Sunset's POV

I hissed angrily at the stubborn Nightfurry. He was giving me the puppy look, and I just got that much more angry at him. I narrowed my eyes at him and huffed, turning away and trotting over to the other dragons and their riders. I didn't like the 'Nightmare, not one bit, or the 'Nadder for that matter. To…girly or whatever. The Gronckle was alright, just very smelly, the Zippleback over all (besides Toothless), was my favorite. With his multiple personalities and all. I hadn't really gotten to know them or anything, it's just the vibes they give me.

I looked around and saw the "Vikings" climbing aboard the dragons. I felt my head rear back when the one girl, Astrid, got onto the Nadder, smiling as if she was her favorite thing in the world at the moment. I snorted and leapt into the air, earning a mournful cry from Toothless. I shot a ice ball into the sky, lighting it with a dim blue-white light. The other dragons soon followed me into the night sky, some looking confused as to where I was (namely the Gronckle and the Nightmare),

"Sunset! Come on, you've gotta help me save my friend!" Toothless shouted, now atop the one house that we blew the slab of wood off of.

"Stay here and fight! We'll be back," I snarled.

His ears drooped as he dropped his head. "Only if you promise to find and save Hiccup. He means more than my own life, I can't work without him!" Toothless shouted sadly.

I dropped my ears, "I wont make any promises Toothless, but I do promise I'll try my best to find your…love." I snarled the "L" word with so much venom it made Toothless cringe.

"He's NOT my love," I just rolled my eyes and darted into the night skies. Little did I know that he whispered, "You are."


End file.
